In recent years, various batteries have been proposed as a power source of a portable device, a cellular phone, etc. or a power source of an electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle, etc. Some of those batteries include a power generation element, a case body member housing it, and a closing member closing an opening of the case body member, in which the case body member and the closing member are welded to each other (for example, see Patent Literature 1).